bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Reilly
|Duo2=1st - 2nd - |HOHs2=4 (Weeks 1, 3, 9, and 10) |Nominations2=5 (Weeks 4, 5, Day 55, Week 8 & Day 69) |Vetos2= 2 (Weeks 1 & 8) |OtherPrizes2= |Currently1=Jury Member |Season=12 |Place=9th |Votes=6 |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=2 (Weeks 2 & 4) |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 5) |Vetos=0 |Days=41 |OtherPrizes=$5,000 |Currently1=Jury Member }} was a houseguest on Big Brother 12, in which she finished in ninth place, becoming the first member of the jury. She returned to the game in Big Brother 13, being partnered with . When the twist was released back onto the house for a week, her second duo partner was . Rachel finished as the victorious winner of Big Brother 13. Though she made an irritable status with houseguests and viewers, she and Brendon developed a massive fan base, Brenchel and with her strong ability to win competitions, she is regarded as one of the greatest physical players as well as one of the greatest BB players. 'Biography' Rachel Eileen Reilly, born October 16, 1984, is a cocktail waitress from Las Vegas, Nevada. She describes herself as "bubbly, effervescent and adventurous." Rachel's favorite activities include painting, working out, doing anything outdoors, watching movies with friends, playing with her dog, getting dressed up and going on dates. The hardest part of living in the Big Brother house for Rachel is "having your entire life televised." Before being cast on Big Brother 12 Rachel briefly was a swimsuit model for Hawaiian Tropic swimwear. Rachel also had a magazine cover with Steven Tyler of Aerosmith, American Idol Judge. She is a graduate of Northwest Cabarrus High School in Kannapolis, N.C. and Western Carolina University in Cullowhee, N.C Her sister, Elissa Slater, was a contestant in Big Brother 15. Post-Big Brother On September 8, 2012, Rachel married fellow Big Brother 12 contestant Brendon Villegas. Rachel as Brendon competed as an engaged couple on The Amazing Race 20, where they placed 3rd. They later returned, now married, for The Amazing Race 24 where they placed 3rd once again. Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Rachel's personality (clingy and somewhat subservent) led her to be a "pain" to the other House Guests. However, she has since became a staple character in the show, often showing up in the house as a "punishment" for the other house guests. *Rachel is the third House Guest (and second female) to win the first Head of Household competition and win the game following Lisa Donahue and Hayden Moss. *Rachel and her husband, Brendon Villegas competed on The Amazing Race 20 and finished third together as a team. They also returned for The All-Stars season and become the first team to make it to the finals twice. The married couple finished third yet again. Their appearance on The Amazing Race followed Jordan Lloyd and Jeff Schroeder's appearance on The Amazing Race 16. *Rachel shares the record for earliest multiple HoH wins with Jessie Godderz , having won the first HoH and the third HoH in her second season. *Rachel is one of seven House Guests that have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Kaysar Ridha, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Jessie Godderz, and Brendon Villegas). She was, however, the only person of the seven to make the finals in either of their appearances. *Rachel appeared in Big Brother 14, in a video for Ian Terry which he had to watch after he opened Pandora's Box. She annoyed Ian and gave him useless advice on how to win the game. Ironically, he actually did end up winning the game. *Rachel has 8 competitions won in total (6 HOH's 2 POV's). **She is tied for the most HOH wins in multiple seasons with Janelle Pierzina with six. *Rachel is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Ian Terry and Aaryn Gries for the most Head or Household competition wins in a single season with 4. **She is the third player to win 4 Head of Household competitions and win the game, following Drew and Hayden and later succeeded by Ian. **She is the only female to have acomplished this feat. w:c:survivor-org:Thread:62021 Want to play Survivor yourself? Join our version, Survivor: Wikia - Sardinia! Category:Season 12 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:Big Brother 13 Category:9th Place Category:Big Brother 12 Jury Members Category:Winners Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Contestants who went on The Amazing Race Category:Showmance Category:Veterans Category:2 Timer Category:Reilly Category:Married from Show Category:1st HOH Category:1st POV Category:Evicted Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:1st HOH and POV Category:Females Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week